


Yagami and Kaito adopt a child

by nostalgicsapphic



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Gen, M/M, also i don’t know how frequently i’ll update this :(, be prepared tho i might get a bit angsty ;), child fic, i guess?, it happens eventually, kaito and yagami also aren’t a thing for a while, sorry y’all this might be a bit of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicsapphic/pseuds/nostalgicsapphic
Summary: The weeks after Ayabe’s trial and Okubo’s announced release passed without much fan fare for Yagami’s detective agency. However, their peace and quiet was about to be broken.





	Yagami and Kaito adopt a child

”Wakey-wakey Ta-bo!” Usually, Yagami was happy to hear Kaito’s voice, as the cherry man always found a way to put a smile on his face. This was decidedly _not _one of those times. 

”How can you be so..._bright_ after so much drinking?” His throat was sore and his bladder was screaming at him, which somehow added to the pounding in his head. 

”Well lucky for you I brought a hangover remedy!” 

”If it’s not more whiskey you can leave, ” Kaito chuckled pulling a couple of boxes out of the bag he was holding. 

”Not quite, but I can just eat all of this takoyaki by myself if whiskey is all you want.” 

”...Did you get soy sauce?” Kaito pointed to the box he had set down in front of Yagami, ”My savior! Oh whatever would I do without you!” Not waiting another second he started shoveling the still steaming food into his mouth. 

”Whoa slow down Ta-bo! You're gonna choke!”

”And you'll be here to save me. Now, let me enjoy my breakfast.” Kaito laughed, the way Tak got around food never failed to startle him. He wouldn't forget the time he almost lost a finger trying to steal food off Tak’s plate, and he would never let Tak forget it either.

They both ate in peace, Kaito watching as Yagami practically inhaled the two servings he got him. Business may have picked up after the whole Mole ordeal, but takoyaki was always a treat to him. It reminded Yagami of his childhood. Of coming home to a plate of steaming takoyaki and his mother’s smile as he told her all about his day. When he lost both his parents, he lost a big part of himself. He missed them, and the life he had before, but he didn't regret the life he had now. 

”You okay Ta-bo? You seem a little lost in your head there,” Kaito’s voice pulled him out of his reminiscing, and he saw the little frown on his face that indicated his worry. 

”I’m fine Kaito-san. Oh, hey, did any new jobs come in?” Kaito didn't seem convinced but left it alone as he checked the job board. 

”It doesn't seem so...did you feed Neko-chan yet?” 

”You literally just woke me up Kaito-san.” 

”Oh...right. Right! I'll go feed her while you make your self more approachable,” Yagami chucked one of his sticks but Kaito slapped it out of the air before it hit him. Sticking his tongue out he riffled through the cabinets for cat food. 

Yagami heaved a content sigh. Their business had been pretty steady recently, but he still felt restless when he wasn't on a job. He finished the takoyaki, and discreetly sniffed himself. Kaito was right, he stunk like cheap booze and sweat. He jumped up, throwing his trash away, and grabbed his toiletries. 

”I'm going into the shower, holler if you need something,” all he got in response was a thumbs up, Kaito too engrossed in petting Neko-chan. 

He took a brisk, hot shower which causes steam to flood out behind him as he exited the bathroom. He noticed that Kaito was no longer in the room, assuming he went out for a smoke. He went to his wardrobe, petting Neko-chan on the head as he passed. 

”Never took you for the pet type,” a familiar voice spoke up behind him. He started, whipping around to face Hamura sat on the couch like he owned it. Glaring, he clutched at the towel around his waist. 

”Don’t worry, yer boyfriend just went out to get some tea as you seem to be all out.” 

”What do you want?” 

”Aw, why the long face? Not excited to see me?” Yagami just raised an eyebrow and gestured to the towel around his waist, the only thing protecting his modesty. 

”Point taken. You want me to turn around while you change?” Hamura snickered. 

”You can wait outside while I change,” Hamura huffed but left the office anyway. Yagami quickly got changed before lighting a cig. He took a few drags, trying to calm down before letting Hamura back in. 

”So, what can I do for you, Captain?” 

”I’ve got a job for you two.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this out!!! I’m so excited to be publishing something for this fandom *looks at the 15 fics on this tag*. Please feel free to tell me what you think about it and if I made any mistakes! Also, I added a bathroom to the agency because I felt like it needed one.


End file.
